Stay
by brutally.bored
Summary: After Sam makes a mistake that makes Santana walk out of his life, he needs to get his girl back.


_"Fine! If you don't like how things are going now then LEAVE! I'm finally happy now so just fucking leave!" He roared before slamming his fist into a fall and clenching his jaw. _

_Santana winced and watches as Sam glared at her before wiping her teary eyes and nodding. "Fine...I'm going." She walked to the door quietly and picked up her phone and car keys. "I'll send someone to come get my stuff, goodbye Sam." And just like that she left._

_Only then did he realize what he had done. _

Sam sat up quickly and looked around his bedroom frantically before looking at the empty bed next to him and whimpering. "Not a dream..."

He looked around and wiped his tired eyes before quietly getting up when someone knocked on his front door and walked over before moving out of the way quickly when an angry Rachel Berry stormed in and walked straight to the bedroom.

Sam widened his eyes and closed the door before following after her quickly "Uh Rach?"

He walked inside and saw her laying Santana's clothes on the bed quickly and putting all of San's stuff in her suitcases. "Don't call me that Sam."

With frantic eyes he watched as his fiance's stuff was packed up and gulped. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm packing up my best friends clothes, obviously. She wasn't going to come back here so she sent me." Rachel replied angrily before turning around and glaring at him. "Make yourself useful and help me bring the bags to my car."

He winced and nodded as his old friend looked at him with nothing but anger before walking over and picking up all the bags. "Lead the way."

Rachel nodded and walked out the room with a bag of shoes before walking out the apartment going to her car. "Just put it in the back."

He nodded and walked over before opening the door and dropping the bags inside before frowning and slowly picking up a hoodie. "Can I keep this?"

She furrows her eyebrows and shook her head before quickly pulling the hoodie away. "No, It's Santana's"

Sam looked down at his bare hands and nodded sadly before closing them and looking up at the small girl in front of him. "So is she staying with you?

Rachel turned and put the hoodie in the car before slamming the door shut and looking at Sam angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and blinked slowly. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and looked through her pockets before pulling her fist out and holding it her out to him. "You broke her heart Sam, she thinks you were never happy with her at all."

He quietly held his hand out with a confused expression "I love her Rachel, she knows that."

"But did you show it? You haven't been acting like a fiance at all lately." She opened her hand and Sam gulped slowly when Santana's engagement ring fell into his hand.

"W-we fight but she knows she the most important thing in the world to me..." He said while sadly looking down at the shining ring in his hand.

"Yeah? She thinks it's your career and the fans. Get your priorities straight Samuel." She stated while opening her car door and getting inside. "Goodbye."

He gulped before quickly walking over and opening the door. "Rachel, can I ask for your help?"

Rachel just glared up at him and clenched her jaw. "You have nerve Sam Evans. Break my best friends heart and then come to me for help? What could you possibly want."

He just sighed shakily and wiped his eyes. "I want-No, I need her back Rachel. I'll do anything."

She just watched his face for a few minutes before turning the car off and nodding. "Fine, only because both of you are to the edge and I refuse to let you hurt anymore."

Sam just grinned widely and nodded.

**~ Time skip bc lazy ~**

Sam let out a long breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans while pacing the room.

"Dude, calm down. You look like you're about to pass out." Puck said while rolling his eyes and tossing his guitar pick in the air.

Mike laughed loudly and nodded before tilting his head and adding. "He's right. You look like we have three seconds to catch you."

"Maybe...how do we know this is going to work?" Sam asked while turning to his bandmates with wide eyes.

"Well, she loves you obviously and Rachel says it'll work and she's like never wrong." Finn added while twirling his drumsticks around his fingers.

Sam ignored Puck and Mike's laughter before turning to Finn. "Did she talk about Santana? Like at all?"

Finn shook his head and shrugged. "Nope, she just talks about maybe moving in together once Santana leaves?"

Quickly, Sam rushed over and sat in front of the drummer. "Leaves?"

Finn paused before sighing and nodding slowly. "She's going back to Ohio...apparently Sue gave her a job and everything."

The silence was deafening as Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you guys think this is going to work?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Puck smirking down at him.

"Of course. We have one song left and then you'll have your girl back, we already know she's here...now you just need to work your charm. Now let's hit it."

Sam nodded and rolled his shoulder before standing up and holding up his fist before his bandmates all raised theirs and bumped his. Before walking out the dressing room and backstage to the roaring of their fans. Sam smiled softly and listed to the chanting for an encore before putting his hands in his pockets. He had finally made it with his band but he would give it all up in a heartbeat if he could have his girl back. Now was his only shot.

He walked up the steps and walked under the shining lights of the stage before grinning widely and waving his hands as the stadium got louder before walking over and grabbing his guitar and quietly adjusting it over his shoulder as he spoke into the microphone.

"This is a new song I wrote recently. It's my way of saying sorry for messing up so bad. San...I'm so sorry."

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face. _  
_And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain._  
_In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_  
_I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._  
_(I should have took the time to tell you)_  
_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_  
_(I can't go another day without you)_  
_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_  
_(Girl you gotta know I love you)_

Sam smiled sadly to himself as his bandmates adding the backup vocals. They all understood how important this was to him and he just prayed to himself that it worked.

_My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black._  
_(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)_  
_Without your touch I'm not gonna last._  
_(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)_  
_It feels like my walls are caving in._  
_(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)_  
_And I'll do anything to have you here again._

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_  
_I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._  
_(I should have took the time to tell you)_  
_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_  
_(I can't go another day without you)_

_Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long. _  
_And I can't stand to be alone._  
_Please know this is not your fault._

The lights went down to a single spotlight on Sam as the other instruments quieted down and Sam looked up at the private booths with tear filled eyes where he knew Santana would be watching.

_And all I want..._

_Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay._  
_There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday._

He sang the rest of the song with his eyes squeezed shut and rushed off the stage as he played the last chord and walked to the dressing room before dropping his guitar on the couch and slamming his fist into a wall. "Damnit." He leaned his forehead on the wall and clenched his jw while willing himself not to cry again.

"You know...beating up the wall won't accomplish anything."

Sam froze as the voice rang out and gulped slightly as his fist was taken from the wall gently and he felt featherlight touches along his swollen knuckles.

"I-it was the closest thing I could hit."

Santana bite her lip and shook her head slightly. "Well don't...we don't need you breaking your knuckles again."

He nodded and looked up at her to see her gaze on their joined hands. "I had to express my feelings somehow."

She looked up at him and her fingers slowly stopped moving along his fist. "Sing...it's what you're good at remember?"

Sam shook his head and sighed. "No, I think this was my last show anyway. I'm giving it up."

Santana widened her eyes and tilted her head. "Why?"

He smiled sadly and watched her. "So I can drag myself to Lima after you."

"Sam don't do that...you love singing, this band is your life." Santana said with a sad smile.

He reached up with his free hand and cupped her chin softly. "Santana Lopez, you are my life, you're the one I love and I will gladly give anything up to be with you."

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes quietly. "You shouldn't have to...you're not happy with me anymore Sam, I just need to accept that."

He shook his head quickly and reached his other hand up to cup the other side of her face. "That isn't true at all, you make me happier than anything else in the world. If it will make you happy then I will drag myself to Lima with you and become a gym teacher or something."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "Really?"

Sam nodded quickly and watched her. "Really, I can live without singing but I absolutely cannot live without you."

Santana slowly grinned and leaned in before connecting their lips in a loving kiss before pulling away slightly. "Can I come back home?"

He let out a shaky breath and nodded quickly. "Please? I can't stand being there without you."

"And...c-can I have my ring back?"

He nodded quickly and pulled away before reaching into his pocket and pulling out her engagement ring. "I haven't let it out of my sight since Rachel gave it to me..." Sam gently took Santana's hand and slipped the ring back onto her finger.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't take it anymore."

He nodded and frowned while playing with her ring. "We have alot to work through...but just come home and I'll do anything to make you happy again, okay?"

Santana looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure...I love you San."

She smiled softly and kissed him quickly before pulling away. "And I love you Sam."

**I'm dedicating this to my very very very impatient friend. She's the Sam to my Santana..(: **


End file.
